


Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 'song fic' technically, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Michonne sees through Rick, Rick's worried, Romance, but he just wants Daryl happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Rick watches Daryl interact with Paul and can see the romance between them. What's he going to do?





	Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> So... my creative imagination keeps playing a music video of Desus to the song 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' from Disney's The Lion King. Since I suck at making music videos, here's a fanfic instead!

Rick stared across the street to Daryl’s house where the hunter and their newest member, Paul Rovia. Though, he insisted they call him Jesus. Except for Daryl, Rick had noticed. The hunter had refused to call the scout ‘Jesus’ and had taken to calling him ‘prick,’ ‘asshole,’ or even ‘ninja.’ He sipped his coffee slowly, watching as Jesus gestured while he spoke, a smile on his face and Rick swore he could even see a twinkle of mischief in his eyes from across the street. He thought maybe Daryl would be annoyed with how the man stuck so close to him, but the hunter almost welcomed the man’s company. Rick even spotted his brother smiling sometimes. 

Michonne stepped out and settled into the chair next to his. She sipped her own coffee, eyeing her lover’s concerned, but curious expression. She’d never seen that look on him before. She nudged his booted foot with her own. “What is it?” She asked when he looked at her. He rubbed his stubbly cheek and then pointed across the street at Daryl and Jesus. She looked over and stared for a moment, then looked back at him. “So?”

“I can see what’s happening.” Rick murmured. He’d seen it from the very first day when he and Daryl met Paul. He’d seen how tense Daryl was around the man. He wasn’t just tense from running into someone new, he was tense from how attractive Paul was. When they are at Hilltop, the way Daryl kept pacing back and forth and offering to help them with the Saviors. Daryl would never put their family in that kind of danger. Sure, he’d made it seem like it was all to start trading with Hilltop, but Rick knew what it was truly about. 

Michonne frowned in alarm. “What?” She looked back across the street at Daryl and Paul. The sun was beginning to set and she smiled when Daryl let out a laugh at something the other man said. 

“And they don’t have a clue,” Rick murmured behind his cup of coffee. He downed the rest of it. The smell of smoke from the bonfire near the lake reminded him of the fires Daryl often started to keep them warm during the winter. 

Aaron and Eric started down the street, stopping at Daryl’s porch to talk with the two men. Michonne looked back at the ex-cop. “Who?”

“They’ll fall in love, and here’s the bottom line, our trio’s down to two.” Rick sighed in resignation. He, Daryl and Michonne had made such a great team while they were surviving not only at the prison but on the road to and after Terminus. To be honest, he missed those days. He didn’t miss the starvation, the back aches from sleeping on the hard ground or the hazy dehydration and the constant danger around them. Okay, so maybe he thought Daryl would make a great leader at the Sanctuary but seeing how he and Paul seemed to be falling in love, he wasn’t sure that was going to happen. He didn’t want it now. He wanted to keep Daryl close.

Michonne eyed Rick. When she realized what he was saying and what he was missing, she smiled. “Oh…” She reached over and put her hand on his thigh. “Hey, he’s not going anywhere. Paul’s already agreed to stay here in Alexandria as the ambassador since Maggie and Glenn are staying at Hilltop.” Rick nodded, taking some comfort in that fact. “Now, c’mon, let’s go.” She took his hand and helped him up. “We’re celebrating the elimination of the Saviors and Rick the Hero is the star of the show.” She teased, giggling as Rick groaned. 

As the sun continued to set and the bonfire burned dimly, the stars twinkled brightly above them, casting a romantic glow over the group. They’d all had a good time dancing, eating and drinking. Now they were all sitting on blankets on the grass, broken up into couples and groups to talk privately and enjoy their full bellies and the peaceful night. It was truly a magical evening. Rick watched Daryl and Jesus from his own blanket. Michonne was talking about their next run, but he wasn’t quite listening. 

The atmosphere was too romantic, and Jesus was taking advantage of it. The ninja was laying on his back, hair up in a bun and wearing just a simple tank top and jeans, barefooted. Daryl was sitting up, one leg wrapped under the other so he could still mostly face the younger man. He had a shy look on his face and was smiling. Did Paul ever shut up? Rick had to wonder. Maybe the younger man babbles when he’s feeling nervous or shy? He had no idea, but Daryl didn’t seem to be complaining. In fact, the hunter almost seemed to prefer it to silence.

Rick had a feeling this was going to turn into a disaster. Daryl never opened up to anyone. If he starts now, what’ll happen to the hunter if Paul died or they broke up? The man was already so fragile. Opening up to someone only to lose them may just kill him. Rick would hate to see that happen. Should he try to keep them apart?

“Don’t even think about it.” 

Rick blinked and looked over at Michonne. He tried to feign and innocent look, but she smacked his shoulder. “What..?” Damn the woman for being able to see right through him!

She glared at him. “Paul is a good man, and he’s good for Daryl. I haven’t seen him smile so much or look so relaxed since the prison. And even then he was still closed off! He needs to open up and feel emotions rather than hide away from them.” At Rick’s still concerned expression, she softened her features and took his hand into her’s. “If something happens, he’ll make it through because he’ll have us.” She whispered. Rick nodded and tilted his head to rest on her’s.

 

“It’s so peaceful,” Paul whispered, looking up at the stars. He was so used to hearing walkers snarling and groaning outside the walls, but it was silent tonight. Owls were cooing and wolves were howling in what seemed to be contentment. There was just a gentle breeze that kept the fire they all surrounded going. He looked over at Daryl, catching the hunter staring at him. He smiled and bit his bottom lip. He sat up just enough on his elbows to get a better look at the man. “Have you made a decision?”

Daryl glanced at the scout from the rock he held in his hands. He figured Paul would ask about that. Several days ago, Rick had suggested Daryl take over as Sanctuary’s leader. “I dunno…” He muttered in somewhat irritability. He had so many things he wanted to tell Paul about his past, about his father and Merle, the things he’d done. He was scared of what the man would think, however. Paul was such a good, caring person. He had faith and morals. He would definitely turn away and never even speak to Daryl again. He didn’t think he could take that. He loved having the scout around. He made him feel things he hadn’t felt in… a decade it seemed. “I don’t wanna go back there.”

Paul sat up more, tilting his head to study the hunter’s expression. He could tell Daryl was hiding something. The hunter was always holding back. He’d been feeling the romantic tension between them for weeks and had tried to get closer to the man. It’d been a slow process, but he didn’t know what to do to get Daryl to open up to him more. “Daryl, I know they did some terrible things to you, but you can’t keep holding it in.” He whispered, reaching for the hunter’s hand. 

Daryl let the scout take his hand, even folding his fingers over the other man’s. “How..? How do I let it go?” The scout scooted closer, leaning in to press their foreheads together. 

“You have to face it.” He murmured. He knew Daryl could lead those men. He could turn them into the good men they used to be before the world ended. The Sanctuary could become what it was named after. He just needed to get Daryl to see what he saw in the man. “Go there and show them that you’re not who they see. Show them that you’re better than them, that they can be like you, a good man with a good heart and so much love to give.” His free hand came up to pet the hunter’s stubbled cheek. 

Daryl released a soft sigh. Paul was so close he could smell him and feel the warmth coming off of him. He brought his own free hand up to cup Paul’s over his cheek. “Would you come with me?” He asked. “I don’t-I can’t do it alone. I need you there by my side.” His heart was racing. His hands were shaking and he felt his skin breaking out in a nervous sweat. He could feel the other man’s body shaking as well and knew it wasn’t from the cold. Paul was just as nervous as he was. He swallowed thickly, heart skipping a beat at the smile the scout gave him. 

“Daryl, I’d love to come with you.” He let his hand holding the hunter’s slide up to his shoulder so he could lean just a little closer. He felt the man’s now freed hand grip his hip. He gave a soft sigh and pushed forward those last few inches, letting his lips touch Daryl’s. He heard a soft whine leave the older man’s throat and answered it with his own. Daryl’s other hand cupped the back of his head under the bun. 

The kiss was soft and warm, but it wasn’t the only kiss. They parted, smiled at each other and kissed again. They hugged close and slowly laid back on the blanket, the hunter leaning over the scout, lips never parting for more than a couple breaths. They didn’t mind that others might see them. Most couples were already making out due to the romantic atmosphere or had gone home to continue their activities in the privacy of their bedrooms. Whether or not they ended up doing the same, it didn’t matter. They knew each other’s feelings now and they were never going to waste another second apart.

Rick stared at the two lovers kissing on the blanket nearby. He sighed. It was too late now. They were in love. He supposed he should be happy for his brother. The hunter deserved to be happy. If he got that with Paul, so be it. He felt Michonne’s hand on the small of his back and looked at her. She was smiling at him warmly, a heat in her eyes that had arousal swirling in his belly. He grinned and let her help him up. He gathered their blanket and held her hand as they started home.


End file.
